In A Church
by wirbil
Summary: Easter Sunday is the day that Komui goes on crazy sugar highs. Easter Sunday is the day that Lenalee loses a lot of money to Kanda. Easter Sunday is also the day that Allen realizes how good Lavi look in leather. -LavixAllen-


**Disclaimer: I disclaim. :D  
**

**

* * *

I.N.A.C.H.U.R.C.H?  
**

Easter Sunday was a lovely slightly over done affair for the Black Order. The ostentatious decorations of multi colored bunnies were plastered onto walls. Peeps and other sugary good were served for desert for anyone who could handle it after the excessively dangerous 'Easter Egg Hunt' that Komui had a tendency to arrange. But Easter Sunday also required all Exorcists to attend a sermon that the good Father had prepared, especially for them and the Finders. Every year Easter was a time to rejoice that they were still alive and the priest hoped to give them hope for next year as well. 'Wait you're talking about Christmas!' You say. Well, there are lots of deaths and in times where akumas are quickly achieving Level IV you need lots of hope and lots and lots of sugar to keep yourself sane (and coffee).

Lavi was sitting near the front of the church (fifth row seat, baby). He was just turning around to try and get his bearings of who was sitting around him when he caught a glimpse of Allen's white hair. Allen's white hair was incredibly noticeable amid all the black and brown hair.

Lavi, being the stealthy ninja…_Exorcist_ that he was, managed to slip into the back row where Allen was sitting just as the priest began to walk onto the stage to speak.

Allen wasn't one to notice stupid things but his brain chose that moment to realize how good Lavi looked in his custom made leather Exorcist uniform. His knee-high boots hugged his calves tightly and the uniform's white and black pants showed off Lavi's nice thighs and tight ass (oh, my). What Allen meant by all that was that any of the female Finders would really appreciate the view (obviously).

It was a squeeze without Lavi on the bench as there were four Finders and one Komui and one Lenalee on the bench with Allen. Now, with Lavi sitting on the bench next to Allen and it was a _tight squeeze_.

Not that Lavi seemed to mind. He just leaned back and slung his arm onto the backrest of the bench. Allen's throat was constricting itself, his heart was deciding to go and beat itself into frenzy, and his stomach felt like a mass of killer butterflies had decided to take off (like in those really bad horror movies). His face felt like it was being dunked into hydrochloric acid too. Allen was blushing an awful lot.

The speech about hope and the decree of God was getting rather long winded.

Lavi was wondering why Allen's face was so red. He leaned down to whisper in Allen's ear an inquiry about how he was feeling. Talking at loud would be rude toward the priest.

"Are you feeling okay? Your face is looking really red. You don't look so hot."

Allen gave an inner blanch. Here he was on Easter Sunday thinking unholy thoughts about a fellow Exorcist. A fellow Exorcist how also happened to be a man. He was also thinking unholy thoughts in a church. Wow, this was going somewhere Allen didn't want to go. (Or maybe he did want to go there…)

"I…I'm f-fine." Allen stuttered out. Lavi's lips were uncomfortably close to his ear and the way that his breathe fanned across the shell of his ear and his cheek was torture (absolutely killer).

"You sure?" Lavi whispered and his arm that was slung around the backrest of the bench slipped and land around Allen's shoulders.

"A-Absolutely." Allen muttered while ducking his head a little and grabbing a near by Bible and flipping it open on his lap (oh, dear).

"Okay, if you say so." Lavi said slyly. He lifted his head to continue to listen to the sermon.

Allen was almost certain Lavi knew what he was doing to him. Or maybe he didn't know but _damn_ Lavi was making this church room sizzle. Allen suppressed a shudder when Lavi shifted to lean against an armrest that was on the far side of the bench. The bench had only two armrests on either side so the people squeezed into the middle had to deal with being _squished_. Komui sat on the far side, then Lenalee, and the four Finders, (they were to the left of Allen), then Allen himself, and (last but not least) Lavi looking _unbelievably_ _sexy_ leaning against an armrest in a church. Allen blanched again at his own thoughts.

"May the Lord bless all the brave souls of this organization…Easter bunnies…"

Allen cringed, again. That was all he caught from the past two minutes of the sermon. He hadn't been paying attention. All his senses were screaming at him that Lavi was so _damn_ fine! He thought of how Kanda called Lavi 'Baka Usagi' which according to Lenalee who had looked it up meant 'stupid rabbit'. But since today was Easter Sunday and the mascot of the Easter was a bunny and Lavi since was a 'stupid rabbit' and Allen was 'stupid bean-sprout' and didn't rabbits eat bean sprouts?

Allen stopped himself there.

"Amen."

Allen let out of sigh of relief but his relief was cut short when Lavi leaned down to his ear, again, (the one with the piecing) and took the earring in his ear and tugged gently.

"Why don't we go somewhere else after this? Somewhere that's not the Easter Luncheon. Hmm?"

"S-sure." Allen mentally slapped himself and told himself to get a grip.

**-&&~ Thirty Minutes Later ~&&-**

Allen gave a gasp as Lavi ran his tongue along his jaw line.

"You're evil."

"Why thank you." Lavi said with a smirk with a little bite for the favor. That made Allen groan.

"Um…sorry for interrupting…"

Lavi's and Allen's heads whipped to the left at comical speeds. Lenalee stood awkwardly at the far end of the dark corridor where Allen and Lavi had previously been engaged in (ahem) activities. Around the corner was another corridor that led to the Exorcists break room (which no one ever had the time to use) and that led outside to where Komui was organizing an Easter picnic.

"So you two finally got together, eh?" Lenalee finally said breaking the stifling silence.

Allen and Lavi just continued staring at her.

"Well, we were…sort of waiting for you two to realize this…"

The two of them just nodded mutely.

"…I know this is kind of personal but if you don't mind answering this question…who...um...you know, came on first?"

The way Lenalee said it was stiff and awkward.

"Lavi" Allen muttered.

Lenalee blushed but Lavi just smiled and pressed Allen against the wall.

"Um...another question, you don't have to answer! But who would be...on top...?"

"Me." Lavi said smiling a devilishly handsome smile.

"Damn." Lenalee muttered under her breath.

This caused Lavi and Allen to look at her suspiciously. Lenalee didn't swear unless it was utterly neccessary. Like the time that Lavi had fallen off of a building in Russia when they were trying to retrieve some innocence. Their surroundings had been foggy and she couldn't find Lavi in all the mist that surrounded the tower so she had fallen into a shallow bout of self-pity and swore up and down that when The War ended she was going to the Bahamas and never coming back (insert swear words here).

Lenalee sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"I owe Kanda a lot of money."

"..."

* * *

**A/N: Not quite how I pictured this in my head but it'll have to do. :) I might edit it again sometime. Please Review!**


End file.
